


A New Way To Kiss

by Askeebe



Series: A Couple Of Rogues [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Zevran/F!Mahariel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askeebe/pseuds/Askeebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahariel is bored and stuck in a brothel with an erotic book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Way To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt that stuck in my mind, and then this happened. Prompt was "a kiss below the waist."

Milena was bored. She was currently recovering from a crossbow bolt to her thigh and another to the shoulder. She and Zevran had been stealing silver from Rendon Howe's estate when she had been unforgivably unobservant and missed the fourth bowman on the wall. They had managed to make off with the silver, but one of the bowmen survived, and now the city guards were looking for someone with just her injuries.

As a result, Zevran had hidden her away at the Pearl until she could recover enough to return to Arl Eamon's estate, while he was off fencing the silver. She knew Alistair would never let her live it down - both the fact that she had been injured in a simple burglary, as well as the fact that she had stolen from Howe in the first place. She liked the big shem more than she had ever thought she would a few months ago, but sometimes he had the most misplaced sense of honor. Howe was their enemy. Why not steal his misbegotten treasure and use it for themselves? But she could already hear the other Warden lecturing her. She imagined Wynn hearing about it and groaned into her pillow. The Circle mage would definitely lecture her until they faced the Archdemon if she learned of this. No, as much as she was bored to tears hiding in this windowless room in the back of the Pearl, it was still better than having to confess what really happened to the rest of their party. She knew that Zev had already spun a story to cover her absence.

Her shoulder ached, but it wasn't nearly as painful as the wound in her thigh. Her armor had protected her shoulder from all but the painful bruising. However, the bolt in her thigh had penetrated deeply, and it had been a messy and excruciating operation for Zev to remove it. A healing poultice was wrapped around the thigh now, and Zev had promised to bring back a more potent potion after he was done fencing the silver.

He had disappeared shortly after dinner, promising to be back before midnight. But alone in a windowless room, miserable with pain and angry at herself for her injuries, the hours crawled by, and the Dalish rogue was thoroughly out of sorts with the world.

Finally out of desperation, she picked up a book left on the bedside table by some previous occupant. Slowly, tracing her fingers along the words and sounding out some of the longer ones, she attempted to read the story. It didn't take her long to realize it was of a very prurient nature, and she blushed as she read some of the passages out loud, but there was nothing else to do, so she kept reading.

She had to admit, some of the descriptions made her miss her Antivan assassin quite badly, and she felt herself getting oddly aroused. It was much the same as when Zev would whisper sexy suggestions into her ear and tease her with what he wanted to do when they were alone. She never knew how to respond to him, so usually she pretended that she didn't hear him, not that it did any good. On more than one occasion, she had declared that she needed to hunt for herbs or game and dragged Zev away from the party in the middle of the day. The others also pretended not to notice what was going on, although Leliana often teased her about her poor hunting skills when they came back empty handed.

Milena reached a passage where the Orlesian noblewoman was on her knees in front of the chevalier and doing something with her tongue and hands to some part of his body. She didn't know all the words and was growing both frustrated and aroused at the partial story she could understand. One hand kept the book open, while her other hand crept underneath the thin chemise she was wearing to touch herself.

A light tap at the door interrupted her reading, and before she do anything, Sanga opened the door and slipped inside. "Good evening, my lady."

Milena blushed furiously and yanked her hand away from between her legs. Trying desperately to think of something to say that wouldn't admit that she had been trying to bring herself to orgasm while reading a naughty book, she said, "I'm not a lady!"

Sanga just smiled knowingly at her. "I came to take your dinner tray, my lady. But if you need another kind of service...?" She trailed off, letting her gaze linger on the elf. Milena knew that she had been caught, but then again, this was a brothel, and Sanga was the one who ran the place. She could hear Zevran telling her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

It was easy for the Antivan to say. He had been born and raised in an Antivan brothel, then trained to use sex as a weapon, and he thoroughly enjoyed that aspect of his work. The Dalish, however, were much more conservative. Sex was reserved for committed mates, and young adults caught fooling around would be censured and sometimes shunned by the entire clan, often for months. Even though Milena had left her clan behind for good, it was hard to shake her upbringing, no matter how persistent Zevran was in showing her that she needn't live by Dalish customs any longer.

Thinking of Zevran reminded her of the story, and before she could change her mind, she decided to ask Sanga for help. Milena knew she was blushing to the tips of her ears, but she shoved the book at Sanga and pointed imperiously at the page as if offended that its descriptions still remained a mystery of shemlen marks. "What is she doing?"

Sanga picked up the book and sat down next to Milena, careful to avoid jostling her injured leg. It only took a moment for the human woman to read the page and hand it back to her. "Madame Langue is giving Chevalier Turgous a blowjob," she announced and then added, "It's a rather popular story around here. Lots of sex in every chapter."

"A blowjob?" Milena knew she sounded like the most naive person in Thedas right now, but she couldn't help it.

One elegantly arched eyebrow lifted on Sanga's perfectly painted face. "A blowjob. Playing the skin flute? Polish the knob? Swallow the sausage? Tongue worship?" At Milena's increasingly confused expression, Sanga shaped her hand around an imaginary stick and moved it up and down against her crotch, then brought her hand to her open mouth, still wrapped around the imaginary...Oh!  It suddenly dawned on Milena what Sanga was suggesting, and she stared flabbergasted at the other woman. 

Sanga laughed as she dropped her hand back into her lap. "Given the company you keep, I would have thought that you knew about every sexual act there is. Why else would your elf bring you here?"

"I haven't...I don't...Dalish..." Milena was babbling, but couldn't seem to stop until Sanga hushed her.  She was sure that her entire face was red now.

"It's alright, my lady," Sanga reassured her. "In fact, if you would like, I would be pleased to teach you."

Milena's thoughts got derailed by that offer faster than getting knocked on her ass by a charging bronto. "Teach me? How? I don't have a ...you know." She gestured toward her lap and then toward Sanga's. "And neither do you," she said in outright disbelief.

Sanga laughed, a bright, pretty sound full of genuine amusement. "My sweet girl," she said, finally dropping the formality. "I personally teach every new whore that comes in here, and my boys and girls are very, very good." She reached out to cup the elf's chin and encouraged Milena to look up at her. "Consider it a favor in return for clearing out those ruffians earlier. Interested?" she asked as her thumb caressed Milena's cheek.

Milena thought back to all nights (and days) spent learning about her sexuality from Zevran. He never pushed her past what she was comfortable with, but sometimes she got the impression that he was holding back to keep from shocking her. He had used her mouth between her legs once, and it had felt so strange and improper that it had taken Zevran forever to get her to relax enough to climax. It had never occurred to her to do the same to him, at least not until she had read that book. But she loved the assassin and wanted to make him as happy as he made her. Taking a deep breath, she looked into Sanga's warm eyes and nodded firmly. "Teach me."

"That's my girl," Sanga praised. Taking her hand away from Milena's face, she held up her index finger. "Pretend this is a cock." She paused while Milena giggled, evidently expecting such a reaction. Using her other hand, she pointed out anatomy, which Milena had seen often enough, and the sensitive spots, which the elf was clueless about.

She took Milena's hand and made her extend her own finger. "Now I'll show you how to use your mouth," she said with a sultry smile. It was the same finger that had been toying under her chemise when Sanga walked in, but the human didn't seem to mind.

Milena gasped as Sanga's tongue wrapped around her index finger, stroking, licking, and doing various things that had the Dalish elf wide-eyed in both pleasure and astonishment. When Sanga finally let go of her hand, Milena was more than a little turned on. "It feels that good to men?" she asked breathlessly.

Sanga laughed out loud. "A hundred times better, or so my boys tell me."

"Better?" She had a hard time wrapping her mind around that idea. Then she imagined Zevran falling apart underneath her as she did that to him. "Let me try," she demanded.

There might have been a bit of a smirk hidden in Sanga's expression, but she held out her finger and let Milena experiment, giving her direction all the while. As they progressed, the madam instructed Milena on more ways to please men, even ones as experienced as Zevran. The candles had burned down almost to stubs by the time Sanga left.

Milena settled back into the bed and reached for the book again, determined to work her way through the words to learn even more to please Zevran. She knew that he would be more than pleased to help her learn the words, but there was a stubborn pride in working them out for herself, or at least enough of them to understand the story. Her thighs were damp with excitement both from the story and the anticipation of her assassin returning.

Time crept past and the bells had long since tolled the middle of the night. The candles had all guttered out except for the one next to the bed. The book lay discarded on the bed next to her as she curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows. She tried to sleep, but her thigh was throbbing painfully and keeping her from falling completely asleep.

It was the scent of ale and smoke that roused her first. "Zevran!" she cried out happily as the rogue silently closed and locked the door.

The bed sank under his weight as he pulled her into a hungry embrace with his hands twining through her unbound hair. "Ah, I have missed you so much,  _mi amora_. I am sorry to be so late. Ignacio insisted on a long talk, and I would not let him realize that you were injured. Drink," he said as he handed her a slender phial filled with a reddish liquid.

She was used to the bitter taste by now, and the flood of warmth and comfort that rushed through her more than compensated for it. A long sigh of relief was proof that it was working, but Zevran unbound the poultice and smiled warmly as her skin visibly knit itself back together. He embraced her again and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Ah, my wild Dalish elf is back to her beautiful, deadly self."

As the healing potion took effect, the tiredness fell away from her, leaving her aware of the throbbing in a different part of her anatomy. The kiss she returned was decidedly unchaste as she captured his lips with hers. He moaned as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. They kissed hungrily for several minutes before Zevran reluctantly pulled away, but only far enough to start removing his armor. "You have missed me, no?" he teased.

"I've kept myself entertained," she answered in the same light-hearted tone.

"Oh?" It took only a couple of seconds before his keen eyes fell on the discarded book on the bed next to her. " _The Adventures of Madame Langue,_ " he read and then arched a golden eyebrow. "Quite a change from children's stories, no?"

"Much more entertaining, even if I didn't understand all the words." She grinned mischievously. "Too bad it didn't have pictures."

Zevran threw his head back and laughed. "I am sure I can find you picture books like this if you want. You continually surprise me, Milena."

Her smile turned shy. "New words aren't the only thing I learned." Zevran looked intrigued as the last of his leather armor hit the floor. He was clad only in a padded linen shirt and shorts, and she knelt on the bed behind him. She slipped her hands under his shirt to caress the muscular ridges of his stomach, moving up to feel the warmth and strength of his pectorals, teasingly passing her palms over his nipples. She lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor with his armor. Shifting around to straddle him, she pushed him backward onto the soft bed.

"Mmm, I like where this is going," he purred.

"You'll like it even more soon," she promised, drawing an expectant smile from the Antivan. Sliding her fingers into the waist of his under shorts, she slowly drew them down over his hips and exposed his semi hard cock resting against golden skin. She drew one fingertip along his length before bending down to brush her nose against it. Pulling back slightly, she exhaled over the sensitive flesh.

Soft words in Antivan spilled from his lips. She had heard those words before, after long hours of lovemaking and multiple orgasms from each of them. To hear them at the start of intimacy made her smile with pride. One large hand threaded through her hair and tugged her upwards. Already his golden eyes were bright with desire and he brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Milena, not that I don't like where this is going, but I have to ask, do you know what are you doing?"

She could feel her ears flatten back against her head in embarrassment, and she knew Zevran would see it as well, but she refused to acknowledge it. "Yes," was her terse answer. She reached up to untangle his hand from her hair. "Now shut up," she muttered. She didn't need him to question her actions, not when she was still unsure that she wouldn't mess everything up.

A flash of concern crossed his face, gone before she could call him out on it and replaced with the same cocky grin that he usually wore. "As my Warden commands."

She blew her breath out in an exasperated huff and for good measure she lightly scored her fingernails down his chest and stomach, but that only made him arch underneath her and moan in pleasure. "You're impossible," she muttered, although the intonation was much more indulgent than angry.

"And yet, here I am. In our bed and at your mercy. If you were wise, you would have none, my deadly Gray Warden."

"On your head be it," she warned as she leaned down to breathe warm air across his cock. He was fully erect now, and his cock twitched upward. She put a finger in her mouth and then drew it down the underside of his member.

He chuckled softly. "Oh trust me, my head cannot wait for you to be on it."

She eyed him warily for a moment before she remembered the strange idioms of city elves. She flexed the fingers of one hand into his thigh, digging in hard enough with her fingernails to dent the flesh. "Can you not stop talking?"

Now he laughed. "No, I cannot, as you well know, my lovely Dalish. Unless you wish to gag me?" He waggled his eyebrows, causing her to roll her eyes at his unending antics. She decided to try another method to get him to stop talking. Sanga had said that the properly application of tongue and mouth could cause any man to lose the ability to speak coherently. This seemed the perfect time to try it out.

Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, she touched the tip of it to her lips. It was warm and soft against her lips, and she inadvertently stuck her tongue out. It was the briefest of touches, but his quick gasp told her that Sanga had not been wrong. Still hesitant but not wanting to let Zevran know, she stuck her tongue out and licked him from where her fingers wrapped around him up to the tip. He gasped again and a shiver ran through his body. "More?" she asked with a self-satisfied grin.

" _Si, mi amora._  More. As much as you will give me," he replied immediately.

His skin was velvety soft under her tongue, but the flesh under it was hard as ever. She licked him again and again, taking her time to explore this part of him in a way she had never considered before. Remembering what the madam had taught her, she applied her tongue to the bulbous head of his cock.

_"Questo è molto buono, oh così buono. Mi piace quello che stai facendo con la lingua, il mio amore. Si prega di non smettere."_

She wasn't conversant enough in Antivan to hold discourse in politics or even barter with a merchant, but by this point, she was fluent in bedroom Antivan. "If you like my tongue, how would you feel about my mouth? Surrounding you? Swallowing you up?"

" _Oh, cazzo, Milena, sì. Sì, per favore, il mi amore. Voglio sentire più di voi. Voglio sapere quello che hai imparato e vi mostrerà ancora di più."_

She loved the sound of his native language falling so freely and desperately from his lips. He was so beautiful, her assassin, the way he rolled and shifted under her mouth, how he grabbed the blanket. She adored the way he gave himself so completely to pleasure anytime they were together.

Pursing her lips, she rubbed the tip of his cock over them before opening her mouth just slightly and pushing her lips over the soft head. He entered with a moist pop that made him gasp aloud again and grab onto the blanket. She slid down his cock as far as she could without gagging and used her tongue as Sanga had taught her. Apparently, the madam had known what she was talking about; the words falling from Zevran's lips were becoming more and more filthy.

This wasn't so bad, she thought. In fact, it was rather fun. And stimulating. She watched Zevran writhe underneath her, eyes closed as he gave himself over to pleasure. She shifted her weight so that one hand was free and she could reach between her own legs. The sounds he was making were so delightfully wanton that she was becoming aroused just listening to him.

As soon as her fingers touched her clit, she moaned in relief and pleasure, making Zevran groan and thrust upward into her mouth. "Again," he coaxed her. "Touch yourself, Milena. I can feel it when you moan. I want to thrust into your mouth while you finger your clit."

He shifted them on the bed until she was resting on his thigh with room enough to curl up and stroke between her legs and still with his cock in her mouth. His hips made shallow thrusts that slid his cock between her lips, but not so deep as to gag her. The pace was slow enough that she could run her tongue over his cock, looking for those particular spots about which Sanga had schooled her. When she found one, as judged by the increase in his moans or encouragement in Antivan, she applied her tongue in a variety of ways.

Her own thighs were slick as she licked and sucked on her lover's cock. A feeling of pride and joy mixed in as she realized how much power she had over him in this moment. Her clannish background fell further and further away. Giving her lover a blowjob as taught by a madam in a brothel where she was hiding after committing robbery in a shem city. She could just imagine what her Keeper would say to her. She would have laughed if her mouth weren't full of cock, then she pushed that thought from her head and focused on stroking herself and moaning around his cock.

"Ah, ah, Milena...I'm going...ah...to come," Zevran panted. "If you want...oh fuck!" he groaned. She felt his balls tighten up under her hand. Sanga's advice lingered in her mind, and she grasped his cock more firmly and hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked on him. " _Oh, cazzo!"_  he yelled as his cock twitched and he spilled into her mouth.

The taste was slightly bitter and salty on her tongue, but she didn't let him out of her mouth until he had finished. Finally, he tugged gently at her hair to tell her to stop. She leaned on her elbows and licked her lips as she looked down at him. "How did I do?" she asked.

He laughed breathlessly and pulled her up to rest on top of him. "You minx," he said as he tapped her nose. "You know exactly how well you did. Did you enjoy it?" he asked, a hint of seriousness threading through his tone as he opened one eye to look at her.

She tilted her head to one side as she considered. "Yes," she finally said. "I liked having that power over you."

He smiled and pulled her down for a long kiss that involved quite a bit of tongue. "You have more power over me than you realize, my wild Dalish elf," he whispered against her lips as he looked into her eyes. As quickly as it appeared, his seriousness disappeared. She was used to that in him, catching only fleeting glimpses into his true feelings.

He rolled her over in the bed so rapidly that she squealed in surprise. "And now I wish to prove my power over you," he teased. "May I?" he asked as his hand wandered down her belly to brush against the apex of her thighs.

Her body arched up into his practiced touch. "Always," she assented, only to breathe out a shocked "Oh!" when his mouth soon replaced his fingers.

"Well, since my Dalish has learned a new way to kiss, I thought it only fair to reciprocate in kind. No?"

"Yes!" she told him firmly. "And tomorrow you can find me some picture books. I've found I have a great desire to learn to read more words."

He chuckled against the sensitive skin at the apex of her thighs and then turned it into a slow kiss that made her writhe against the bed and arch up into his mouth. "As you command, my Warden."

 

**Author's Note:**

> My translations are courtesy of Google Translate, so please pardon any mistakes.
> 
> "Questo è molto buono, oh così buono. Mi piace quello che stai facendo con la lingua, il mio amore. Si prega di non smettere."  
> "This is very good, oh so good. I like what you're doing with your tongue, my love. Please do not stop. "
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, cazzo, Milena, sì. Sì, per favore, il mi amore. Voglio sentire più di voi. Voglio sapere quello che hai imparato e vi mostrerà ancora di più."  
> "Oh, fuck, Milena, yes. Yes, please, my love. I want to hear more of you. I want to know what you have learned and show you even more. "


End file.
